


Morning Coffee

by windowlessatmosphere



Series: Missing You [1]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, Public Display of Affection, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowlessatmosphere/pseuds/windowlessatmosphere
Summary: Logan's just trying to welcome Julian home, though Derek really wants to get his morning coffee. Jogan. Drabble. (Originally posted 2012)
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III
Series: Missing You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539553
Kudos: 2





	Morning Coffee

"Really, guys? Really? Did you not get enough of each other last night?"

"Fuck off, Derek."

"This is the _kitchen_, Logan!"

"_Seriously,_ D, just fuck off," Julian huffed, though he removed his lips from Logan's neck long enough to glare at his friend, who threw his hands up in exasperation.

"I have a right to get coffee in the morning!" Derek cried, attempting to step past the two of them in order to get to the cupboards.

"He's been gone for a month," Logan grumbled, "so get your damn coffee and leave," he finished, turning his attention back to Julian and pulling him into another kiss, which was returned eagerly. Derek opened the cupboard, ears turning a bit pink, quite determined to ignore the fact that his two best friends were practically eating each other's faces.

"I meant _without_ the show, thanks," he muttered, looking for his favorite coffee mug and thinking the two were probably too occupied to listen to him. Of course, Julian heard and pulled his lips away from Logan, turning to Derek. Logan let out an annoyed huff, sliding his hands down to Julian's hips and moving his lips to the other boy's neck, making the actor flush a little.

"You can just _leave,_ you know," Julian informed him, voice remarkably steady for the way Logan was sucking on his neck.

"Do you expect me to go all day without coffee?" Derek asked rhetorically, scowling and grabbing his favorite mug, pausing when he realized Logan had Julian pressed into the counter right where the coffeemaker was. "Can you guys, uh…?" he gestured vaguely to where they were pressed together, making Julian raise his eyebrows, a slightly confused expression on his face.

"What?" Julian said after a few moments, when it became clear that Derek wasn't going to elaborate further.

Derek let out a long-suffering sigh, holding his mug up as he spoke. "I came in here to get coffee, idiot. How am I supposed to do that with you two all—?" he trailed off, turning a bit pinker. Julian glanced behind himself, realizing where Logan had him cornered.

"All right," he shrugged, pushing gently at Logan's shoulder and turning his attention away from Derek. "C'mon, Lo, we can at least let Derek get his—" Logan took advantage of the fact that his boyfriend was no longer turned away from him, capturing the brunette's lips in a kiss and pushing him farther into the counter.

Julian responded eagerly, moving his hands from where they'd been gripping Logan's shoulders to cup his face, tilting his head slightly, making it obvious that the two weren't planning on stopping any time soon.

Derek cleared his throat loudly, hoping in vain that the two would break apart long enough for him to shove Julian out of the way. Of course, they simply ignored him, causing him to scowl and lean against the counter. He looked down, about to glare at his empty mug when he realized that it _wasn't _empty.

There was a small hedgehog, curled into a ball, happily sleeping in his coffee cup. "Julian!" he exclaimed, looking up at the actor accusingly. Miraculously, Julian tore his mouth away from Logan's long enough to glare at Derek.

"_What_?" he snapped, the expression on his face mirroring Logan's.

"There is a _hedgehog_ in my _coffee cup_," he grumbled, holding the cup out for Julian to take, which he did.

"Hi, Sonic," he greeted the hedgehog cheerfully, poking a finger into the cup before lifting out the hedgehog, who was now stirring. He cupped the hedgehog to his chest, holding out the mug for Derek to take back.

"I can't use it _now_," the athlete complained, taking the mug and putting it in the dishwasher, sending a glare at Sonic. He grabbed another mug, heading to the coffeemaker now that his friends had broken apart. He nudged Julian with his hip, moving the other boy out of the way and beginning to make his coffee.

"C'mon, Sonic, let's get you back in your cage," Julian sighed, looking disappointed at the prospect. He disappeared from the kitchen anyway, heading upstairs and leaving Logan and Derek alone.

"You're a fucking cockblock, you know that, D?"

"This is the _kitchen_, Lo!"


End file.
